You're It For Me
by Amy Rochelle
Summary: Rachel is headed to New York after senior year is over. What will Finn do to keep her? Does Rachel know his future plans? Senior Year Finchel. With a little help from Carole Hummel. Rated T for mild sexual themes.


_A/N: So I know I should be working on the other two stories I have right now, but this wouldn't leave me alone. The wish list I have next year is a Rachel/Carole scene. I think next year will be a big year for Finchel, and I want a scene where Rachel and Carole discuss Finn's future. Because I obviously want Rachel to have New York _and_ happiness and this was my result of that wish. I really hope you enjoy this and thanks to **CSM** for being my beta. She rocks my argyle knee socks!_

_Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them._

* * *

><p>"Hey mom? Can I talk to you for a second?" Finn asked his mother who was at the stove making dinner as he walked into the kitchen.<p>

She rubbed her hands together, cleaning off the excess powder from the chicken bake she was making.

"Sure honey. You know you can always tell me anything." she told him, turning around to face him so he knew he had her undivided attention.

"I ...well...umm" He stumbled over his words, not sure how to tell her what he was going to say.

She moved closer to him with her eyebrows knitted together placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him with concerned.

"No… Well, not _really_… but" He sighed. "Mom you know I love Rachel right? Like more than anything?"

She smiled a little. "Yes I do."

He nodded then continued. "Well, um, what would you say if I applied to colleges in New York?" He held his breath lowering his head as he waited for her response.

Her hand fell from his shoulder and dropped to her side. "Oh, well, I'd say that I love you and support you no matter what honey. But are you sure that's what you want? New York is an awfully big city and it's expensive to live there."

He lifted his head slowly to look at her. "It's definitely what I want mom. _She's _definitely what I want. _Forever._I'd do anything to keep her. Even if it means washing dishes in the crappiest place ever just to make ends meet until I'm done with school and find a descent job."

Tears welled up in her eyes at his words. "Well then I say follow your heart honey."

He grinned at his mother lovingly and engulfed her into a hug squeezing her tighlyt. "I love you mom."

She was the best mom_ ever. _

"I love you too honey." She told him, removing herself from their embrace and turning back to the stove to finish dinner.

"Have you told Rachel yet?" She asked him, putting on her oven mitts to then stick the pan into the stove.

"No. I was thinking about inviting her over for dinner this weekend and then telling her." He leaned against the refrigerator crossing his arms as he watched her waiting for a response.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. I'll have to go to the store and make something special then. Because I'm not sure I have any vegan products around. Although Kurt always hounds me to do so, and I really should because of Burt's heart."

"Sounds like an awesome idea. I'll let her know." He said, removing himself from the fridge to head back to his room.

"Oh Finn?"

He stopped and turned around from his spot at the door."Yeah mom?"

A smile slowly started to form on her face. "I'm really_ really_proud of you."

His smile matched her own. "Thanks mom."

* * *

><p>"Finn! Would you mind getting the door please?" his mother called from the kitchen.<p>

He ran down the stairs and flung the door open before she could even finish her sentence.

"Hello Finn!" He was greeted by a grinning Rachel at the door.

"Hey baby." He breathed out, his own facial expression matching her own.

He stepped to the side so she could come in and took her coat from her, hanging it up by the door.

"I'm so glad that you…"

His lips were on hers before she could even finish her sentence.

His hand found its way up her shirt, caressing the skin on the small of her back as she sighed contentedly into his mouth. Her hands slowly made its way up his chest and found a home at the nape of his neck, playing with the hair that rested there.

He pulled away, albeit begrudgingly, and whispered against her lips. "We should probably take this up to my room before my mom walks in and gives us 'the talk'" He smiled and she giggled a little, grabbing his hand and running up the stairs towards his room.

"Hi Kurt!" She yelled as they swept passed his step brothers room and into his own. Once they were inside, he kicked the door shut with his foot and resumed their previous activities that started in the doorway. He backed her up against the wall, and kissed his way down her neck nibbling on her earlobe.

She moaned biting her lip as her hands traveled up to the back of his neck and to his shoulders, gripping them tightly. His hand finding a resting place under her shirt and he splayed his fingers across her stomach, rubbing his thumb lightly over her ribs.

"Oh god _Finn_…" She breathed.

"God. Rachel I love you _so _much…" He replied, attacking her lips once more.

"Kids! Burt! Dinner!" His mom yelled from downstairs.

He groaned as he pulled away, and then pounded his head lightly on the door.

She giggled as she rubbed her hands over his shoulders reassuringly, "Its probably not a good idea to make out _now, _anyway while your parents and Kurt are home. We _do_ tend to get a little carried away." She blushed.

He removed his head from the door and wiped his hand over his face and took a deep breath. "Can you, uh, meet me downstairs? I need to, uh, take care of something."

She looked at him puzzled then realization dawned on her. Her eyes trailed his body and traveled south, noticing a very prominent bulge in his pants.

Her eyes went wide and she gulped. "Oh-Okay. I'll let your family know you'll be down in a minute."

She pecked his lips and made her way downstairs to meet the Hummel's for dinner.

"Hello Kurt!" She chirped.

"Hi Rachel! You didn't tell me you were coming for dinner! Neither did Finn for that matter." He told his best friend, pulling her in for a hug.

"It was a spur of the moment decision. He asked me on our way home from school today and he looked slightly nervous. I have no idea why." She trailed off.

"Oh Rachel?" Carole asked from the kitchen.

"Yes Mrs. Hummel?"

She peeked around from the kitchen door.

"Call me Carole dear." She smiled softly at her son's girlfriend.

"I'm sorry. Yes Carole?" She blushed.

"Can you give me a hand real quick in here?"

"Why certainly!" She said as Her face lit up and she skipped into the kitchen, walking up to the older woman.

"What is it you need help with?"

"Can you help me with the salad? I'm not really sure what you like in it. I bought some special organic vegetables for you because Finn told me you like all natural vegetables on your vegan diet."

Rachel stood frozen staring up at Carole tearing up. "You-you did that for _me_?"

Carole laughed a little and turned towards the small girl, "Of course I did. If I want to keep you around this family for a while, I have to make sure I get what you like."

Carole said warmly giving her that half smile so much like her son.

"That-that's very sweet of you Carole. Thank you." She nodded and began getting the necessary ingredients for the salad out of the refrigerator.

She began humming softly to herself as Carole smiled a little, not looking up from what she was doing.

"You know, I probably shouldn't be telling you this, it really should be my son who's supposed to, but I'm sure he's nervous about your reaction."

Rachel stopped what she was doing and turned to the older woman.

"What do you mean?"

Carole turned her head to look at her and thought intently and then spoke."You know he applied to colleges in New York right?"

Rachel's eyes went wide and she dropped the knife on the counter that was in her hand in surprise at the other woman's words.

Carole smiled a little and laughed. "I think that was the reaction he was afraid of."

"Wh-why did he _do_ that?"

Carole smiled warmly at her question and then and walked closer to Rachel, putting her hands on her shoulders.

"Isn't it obvious honey? He's madly in love with you. He's told me _so_ much, about his future. That his future is with _you._ No matter where you go or what you do. He says he'll be right there by your side as proud as ever. He got that from his father, you know. Christopher was the most supportive and _loving _person I knew."

Tears started to run slowly down Rachel's cheeks at the other woman's warm words. "I-I can't believe it."

Carole took a step towards Rachel and cradled the younger girl's face in her hands.

"I can. You believed in him and made him a better person Rachel and I love you _so_ much for that. He's a better person when he's with you. When you broke up your sophomore year, it killed me to see him in so much pain. I knew you two would find your way back to each other eventually, because that's what happens when you find your other half. I am so thankful and blessed that he found you Rachel. I couldn't have found a better half for my son."

Rachel was sobbing by now and wrapped her arms around the older woman, not comprehending what she just told her.

"Oh Carole, you're the greatest mother anyone could ever ask for." She told the other woman in between sobs.

Carole hugged her tight. "Thank you Rachel. And you're the best future daughter in law any mother could ask for."

The both chuckled and pulled away. Rachel wiped at her eyes (Carole did as well, not even realizing that she too had begun to cry) just as Finn walked into the kitchen, freshly showered.

"What's going on in here?" He asked confused, noticing his two favorite women in front of him crying.

His mother moved toward the chicken bake picking it up as she walked towards the dining room, not before looking back at him.

"Oh nothing honey. Just a little girl talk." She said, winking at him as she walked through the doorway.

"Hey Rach, what's…"

She suddenly grabbed his face and kissed him with as much love and passion as she could muster, completely taking his breath away.

"_Woah._ Now that must be like, the Wonder Woman of all kisses." He breathed out raggedly.

She chuckled a little against his lips as they parted, pulling back slightly

"When were you going to tell me you applied to colleges in New York?" She asked looking up at his face questioningly

"Oh, well… um… I wanted to wait to see if I got in anywhere first before I told you because I didn't want to like, get my hopes up or anything but I swear I was gonna tell you Rach I just…" She pressed a finger to his lips.

"Finn Hudson? I love you _so_ much and I can't even tell you what it means to me that you would do that for me. I didn't think you even_ wanted_ to go to New York and live in the city."

He smiled against her finger and grabbing her wrist and moved it away from his face.

"You're my future Rach and I want to spend the rest of my life with _you_. You're_ it_ for me. Where you go. I go. When the day comes and you get your first starring role on Broadway, I'll be right there in the front row cheering you on."

She began to cry again and he moved his hands to cradle her face, his thumbs wiping away her tears.

"I love you Finn." She moved her hands and placing them over his.

"I love you too Rachel. _Forever."_ Just as he moved in to capture his lips with hers, he heard someone clear their throat.

"Dinner is served." His mother said, standing in the doorway grinning from ear to ear.

They both laughed slightly and pulled away.

"Alright mom, we'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." Her smile was still on her face when she turned around.

"Oh Rach?" He asked, removing her dinner from the stove.

"Hmm?" She responded, not looking up from her salad making.

"I got my first letter in the mail today."

She stopped what she was doing and stared at him, her breath hitching in her throat.

"Oh yeah? And?" Her heart pounded into her chest as she waited for his answer.

"I got in."

* * *

><p><em>Yes? No? Maybe? Comments are love. :) Thanks for reading!<em>


End file.
